I'm Only For You
by deeyach
Summary: A little love story from BaekYeol feat Jongin


**Title : I'm Only For You**

**Main Cast : BaekYeol**

**Category : Boys Love / YAOI**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort**

**Length : Oneshot**

**Author : Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**

**Warning : OOC | Gaje | KaiBaek inside | Smut inside**

**Other : FF dadakan**

**###  
**

**Don't like, don't read, don't bash**

**Happy reading, enjoy ٩(͡๏̮͡๏)۶**

**###  
**

Baekhyun meneguk vanilla coffee di hadapannya. Dia menatap keluar jendela coffee shop tempatnya berada sekarang. Terlihat sebuah mobil berhenti. Baekhyun menghela nafas, dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar won dari dompetnya, meletakkannya di meja dan melangkah keluar. Seorang namja berpakaian casual terlihat menunggu di samping mobil tersebut.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gelap malam jalanan Seoul. Dia merapatkan jaketnya. Namun langkahnya terhenti. Matanya menatap sosok yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Baekhyunnie." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang tengah menuju mobil yang menjemputnya mendengar suara Chanyeol. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol tengah menatapnya. Keduanya terpaku dalam tatapan masing-masing dan terdiam.

"Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Namja yang berada di samping mobil menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian. Dia lalu mendekati Baekhyun.

"Ayo kita pulang." ucap namja itu seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun melangkah mengikuti namja itu dengan sesekali menatap Chanyeol. Dia menatap Chanyeol sebelum memasuki mobil. Namja yang menjemput Baekhyun itu mendekati Chanyeol, "Baekhyun sekarang tunanganku. Jangan pernah mendekatinya atau kau akan rasakan akibatnya. Ingat itu baik-baik." ucap namja itu seraya menatap Chanyeol tajam lalu masuk mobil dan melajukannya.

Baekhyun terdiam di dalam mobil. Pikirannya kembali membawanya ke masa lalu ketika dia masih bersama Chanyeol. Namun kebersamaan mereka selesai ketika Baekhyun mengetahui Chanyeol selingkuh dengan Kyungsoo di belakangnya. Namja di samping Baekhyun menatap Baekhyun. Dia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah gedung apartemen.

"Kau mau aku temani?" tawarnya.

Baekhyun menatap namja yang merupakan tunangannya, dia menggeleng, "Tidak usah Jongin. Aku ingin istirahat. Besok aku kabari lagi. Terima kasih ya sudah menjemputku. Selamat malam." ucap Baekhyun seraya memasuki gedung apartemennya.

Namja bernama Jongin itu menatap punggung Baekhyun hingga menghilang dari pandangan. Dia lalu memasuki mobil.

"_Dia pasti memikirkan Chanyeol. Brengsek! Aku harus segera bertindak. Jangan sampai Baekhyun kembali pada Chanyeol. Itu tidak boleh terjadi_." batin Jongin seraya melajukan mobilnya.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya. Dia langsung membuka lemari dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak. Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur dan membuka kotak tersebut. Dia menatap satu per satu foto yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut. Fotonya dan Chanyeol ketika mereka masih pacaran. Semua terlihat sangat indah dan sempurna waktu itu. Baekhyun menatap salah satu foto dimana Chanyeol terlihat memeluknya dari belakang, sementara Baekhyun membawa kue dengan lilin angka 3. Foto dimana mereka merayakan 3 tahun mereka bersama. Itu adalah tahun terakhir mereka bersama sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Yeollie, aku merindukanmu." ucap Baekhyun lirih.

###

Chanyeol menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Dia teringat pertemuannya dengan Baekhyun tadi. Pikirannya melayang ke masa lalu.

"_Apa Baekhyun sudah memaafkanku?_" batin Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat tidur dan duduk. Tangan Chanyeol meraih kalung di lehernya. Dia menatap liontin kalungnya yang berbentuk bulan. Chanyeol lalu membuka laci meja dan mengambil sebuah kotak. Dia membuka kotak tersebut. Terlihat sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulat. Chanyeol menyatukan liontin kalungnya dengan liontin kalung tersebut hingga menjadi sebuah bentuk bulat sempurna.

"Aku merindukanmu Baekkie." ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup liontin kalung tersebut.

###

-skip time-

###

Seoul sudah sangat larut. Jalanan mulai lengang. Jongin tengah melajukan mobilnya bersama Baekhyun.

"Kita mau kemana Jongin?" tanya Baekhyun seraya menatap Jongin yang menyetir di sampingnya.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu." jawab Jongin dengan menatap Baekhyun dan tersenyum kecil. Baekhyun mencoba menerka maksud senyuman Jongin.

Mobil itu berhenti di depan sebuah gedung.

"Ayo." ajak Jongin seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun. Mereka berdua memasuki gedung. Baekhyun menatap isi gedung tersebut. Terlihat beberapa pengawal berjaga.

"Tempat apa ini Jongin?"

"Empire Club." jawab Jongin.

Baekhyun terhenyak. Setahu Baekhyun, Empire Club adalah tempat hiburan yang dikhusukan untuk gay dan memiliki fasilitas kamar pribadi. Dia memang seorang gay, tapi untuk apa Jongin membawanya kemari.

Mereka berdua memasuki club tersebut. Suasana club sangat ramai. Terlihat banyak pasangan gay bermesraan di sudut club. Ada yang hanya berciuman biasa hingga ciuman panas, ada juga yang saling meraba, bahkan ada yang topless sementara pasangannya menciumi tubuh topless itu. Dan ada sebuah lorong dimana banyak pasangan keluar masuk dari lorong tersebut.

Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman dengan pemandangan itu. Meskipun dia sendiri juga gay.

"Jongin, bisa kita pulang?" pinta Baekhyun. Jongin yang menggandeng tangan Baekhyun menatapnya, "Kita baru sampai. Nanti ya. Aku ingin kau bertemu teman-temanku."

Jongin membawa Baekhyun mendekati sebuah meja. Terlihat beberapa pasangan disana.

"Kau datang juga." ucap salah satunya.

"Tentu saja Sehun." ucap Jongin.

"Siapa dia Jongin?" tanya namja yang ada disamping Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"Dia tunanganku Baekhyun.", Jongin memperkenalkan Baekhyun seraya mendekapnya erat. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum.

"Dia terlalu cantik untuk jadi seorang namja. Hahaha. Tapi kau beruntung Jongin." ucap yang lain yang berambut pirang dan disambut pukulan kecil dari namja yang disampingnya.

"Jangan macam-macam gege." ucap namja tersebut sedikit manja.

Namja berambut pirang itu tertawa, "Kau tahu aku hanya akan macam-macam denganmu kan?" ucap namja berambut pirang seraya mencium bibir namja berambut hitam.

"Lebih baik kau bawa Zitao ke kamar saja Wufan." ucap Sehun. Namja bernama Wufan itu mengakhiri ciumannya dan menatap Sehun, "Kau tidak perlu menyuruhku Sehun. Ayo chagi." ajak Wufan kepada kepada kekasihnya.

Mereka berdua meninggalkan meja memasuki lorong. Baekhyun menatap mereka hingga menghilang dari pandangan.

"Dimana Joonmyun dan Yixing?" tanya Jongin.

"Sudah di dalam. Kau kan tahu sendiri mereka itu tidak banyak tingkah tapi langsung to the point." ucap Sehun. Dia berpaling pada namja di sampingnya dan menciumnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita masuk?" tanya namja yang ada disamping Sehun setelah melepas ciumannya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar kah Luhan hyung? " tanya Sehun. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan nakal dan menggoda.

Mereka berdua beranjak, "Kami masuk dulu ya Jongin. Ajaklah tunanganmu masuk juga ke dalam." ucap Sehun seraya menatap Baekhyun dan berlalu bersama Luhan.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dan Luhan yang memasuki lorong. Jongin meneguk segelas vodka di hadapannya lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersentak.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun. Jongin tidak menjawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin namun tangan Jongin menggenggamnya terlalu kuat.

Mereka memasuki lorong dimana terdapat banyak pintu di kanan kirinya. Seorang pelayan memberikan kunci pada Jongin. Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu. Jongin masih menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun, sementara Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

"Jongin, lepaskan!" pinta Baekhyun. Jongin menarik Baekhyun untuk memasuki kamar. Dia mengunci kamar tersebut.

Jongin menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun terdiam.

"Aku sudah cukup lama menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhmu. Karena aku menghargaimu. Tapi mengingat pertemuan kita dengan Chanyeol beberapa waktu lalu, aku rasa aku harus bertindak. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya. Malam ini, aku akan buat kau jadi milikku." ucap Jongin. Baekhyun tersentak dengan ucapan Jongin.

Jongin meraih tangan Baekhyun dan membawa Baekhyun ke pelukannya. Dia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan ganas. Baekhyun berusaha melawan namun tenaga Jongin lebih besar. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak membalas ciuman Jongin. Baekhyun dapat merasakan bibirnya berdarah. Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Dia menatap Baekhyun. Jongin membuka kaosnya sehingga memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang atletis.

Baekhyun berjalan mundur. Dia harus pergi. Dia hanya punya sedikit kesempatan. Jongin hendak meraih tangan Baekhyun ketika Baekhyun menepis tangan Jongin lalu menghindar dan berlari menuju pintu, memutar kunci dan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin langsung berpaling, "Baekhyun!" panggil Jongin. Namun Baekhyun terus berlari hingga keluar dari club. Dia terus berlari menjauhi club dan juga Jongin.

"Brengsek!" umpat Jongin.

Setelah merasa cukup jauh berlari, Baekhyun berhenti. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"_Aku tidak bisa pulang. Jongin pasti akan mencariku di apartemen. Tapi aku mau kemana?_" batin Baekhyun. Namja itu terus melangkah tanpa arah. Baekhyun mendekap tubuhnya merasakan angin malam yang dingin. Setelah cukup lama melangkah, Baekhyun menatap daerah sekelilingnya, dia merasa mengenal daerah itu. Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah rumah. Dia menatap rumah tersebut.

"_Ini kan rumah Yeollie_." batin Baekhyun.

###

Chanyeol sedang berjalan pulang ketika dia melihat Baekhyun di depan rumahnya.

"Baekhyunnie." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aw!" eluhnya seraya menyentuh luka di bibirnya. Chanyeol langsung mendekati Baekhyun. Dia menyentuh luka di bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa Baekhyunnie? Kenapa bisa sampai terluka?" tanya Chanyeol panik. Baekhyun terhenyak dengan sikap Chanyeol.

"Aku..."

"Ayo kita masuk. Biar aku obati lukamu dulu." ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun hanya menurut. Mereka berdua memasuki rumah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap isi rumah Chanyeol, tidak ada yang berubah dari posisi terakhir ketika dia membantu Chanyeol pindah rumah.

"Aku akan mengambil kotak obat." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih menatap isi rumah Chanyeol, dia melangkah dan masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun terhenyak menatap sebuah foto yang ada di meja kamar Chanyeol. Tangan Baekhyun meraba foto tersebut. Fotonya dan Chanyeol ketika merayakan anniversary mereka yang ke 3. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Baekhyunnie." panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun menoleh, dia tersenyum. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun seraya membawa kotak obat.

"Tidak ada yang berubah." ucap Baekhyun.

"Apanya?"

"Semuanya. Semua masih di posisi yang sama seperti dulu." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku menyukainya. Mengingatkanku padamu." jawab Chanyeol. Baekhyun terhenyak.

"Duduklah. Biar aku obati lukamu." lanjut Chanyeol seraya menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di tempat tidur.

Chanyeol duduk di samping Baekhyun. Dia mengobati luka di bibir Baekhyun dengan hati-hati. Baekhyun menahan perih dengan memegang Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun tertuju pada kalung di leher Chanyeol.

"_Chanyeol masih memakai kalung itu._" batin Baekhyun. Ada rasa bahagia menyesap di dalam diri Baekhyun. Dia tersenyum.

"Jangan tersenyum Baekkie. Biar aku obati dulu lukamu." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun terdiam. Dia mengamati Chanyeol yang dengan telaten mengobati luka di bibirnya.

"Kau masih memakai kalung itu." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum dengan tetap mengobati luka Baekhyun, "Ini yang mengobatiku saat aku merindukanmu. Aku juga masih menyimpan milikmu." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersentak. Chanyeol masih menyimpan kalungnya. Karena seingat Baekhyun, dia membuang kalung itu saat mereka berpisah.

"Bukankah waktu itu aku buang? Bagaimana kau..."

"Aku mencarinya. Aku mungkin kehilanganmu waktu itu, tapi aku tidak mau kehilangan kalung itu. Karena bagiku, kalung itu adalah simbol cinta kita berdua." tutur Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam. Dia terkejut dan sama sekali tidak menyangka penuturan Chanyeol.

"Sudah." ucap Chanyeol. Dia meletakkan kotak obat lalu menatap Baekhyun.

Mata mereka saling beradu.

"Dimana kalungnya sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun lirih.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dia beranjak menuju meja di samping tempat tidur dan meraih sebuah kotak. Chanyeol membuka kotak itu seraya duduk di samping Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap isi kotak yang berupa kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulat. Dia meraih kotak itu.

"Kau menjaganya dengan baik." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun menatap kalung itu.

"Kau mau memakainya lagi?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Dia sadar dia masih sangat mencintai Chanyeol dan hanya ingin bersamanya. Dia tidak butuh orang lain selain Chanyeol. Meskipun dulu Chanyeol pernah menyakitinya, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua. Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku ingin seperti dulu lagi." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terhenyak, "Jadi kau...kau sudah memaafkanku?", Chanyeol memastikan. Baekhyun terdiam sesaat, lalu mengangguk, "Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Maaf waktu itu aku meninggalkanmu dan tidak memberimu kesempatan." tutur Baekhyun. Chanyeol tersenyum, dia menangkup wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru karena kepergianmu, itu membuatku mengerti bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu jauh lebih dari apapun. Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga hubungan kita." ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Chanyeol memasang kalung di leher Baekhyun.

"I love you sunshine." ucap Chanyeol.

"I love you more moonlight." balas Baekhyun. Mereka berdua pun berciuman cukup lama. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku akan bicara pada appa dan umma untuk membatalkan pertunangan kami. Appa dan umma menerima Jongin karena Jongin yang menjagaku selama appa dan umma di luar negeri. Aku akan meminta mereka membatalkan semuanya. Lagipula, Jongin sering bersikap kasar padaku. Aku sempat mencoba untuk mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku terlalu mencintaimu Yeollie." tutur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu Baekkie."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama dan semakin dalam. Baekhyun membawa Chanyeol ke pelukannya. Keduanya kini berbaring di tempat tidur dengan Chanyeol berada di atas Baekhyun. Mereka berciuman dengan lidah yang saling mengulum. Lidah Chanyeol menjelajahi rongga mulut namja yang sangat dicintai dan dirindukannya itu, begitu juga lidah Baekhyun yang mengabsen tiap sudut rongga mulut Chanyeol. Ciuman Baekhyun beralih ke leher Chanyeol yang jenjang, membuat Chanyeol mengeluh nikmat.

"Baekkie...aaahhh..."

Chanyeol membalas dengan menciumi setiap inci wajah Baekhyun dan menggelitik telinga Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Aaahhh Yeollie...iyaaa teruuusss..." eluh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menciumi lehernya. Tangan Baekhyun meraba punggung Chanyeol dan membuka kaos Chanyeol. Chanyeol pun membuka kaos Baekhyun. Chanyeol menciumi setiap inci tubuh putih Baekhyun.

"Yeollie...aaahhh...Yeollie...akuuu...aku sudah tidak tahan Yeollie...aaahhh..." eluh Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menciumi dada Baekhyun. Sementara itu, junior mereka sudah menegang. Chanyeol bangkit dan membuka celana Baekhyun juga celananya, sehingga memperlihatkan junior mereka yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dan juniornya yang besar dan sedikit melengkung seperti pisang. Ada semburat merah di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun, "Kau yakin mau melakukannya?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun balik menatap Chanyeol dan mengangguk.

"Aku janji aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan dan hati-hati." ucap Chanyeol seraya menatap Baekhyun. Baekhyun melihat keseriusan di mata Chanyeol lalu kembali mengangguk.

Chanyeol kembali menciumi Baekhyun dan meninggalkan kissmark di sana sementara tangan Baekhyun memainkan junior Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya membasahinya dengan ludah. Chanyeol menciumi Baekhyun sementara tangannya mengocok junior Baekhyun.

"Yeollie...terusss...aaahhh...lebih cepat Yeoliie...teruuus..."

"Kau menyukainya Baekkie...terus Baekkie...terus sebut namaku...aaahhh..."

Tangan Chanyeol mengocok junior Baekhyun sementara tangan Baekhyun bermain dengan junior Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh Yeollie...teruuus...terusss...aaahhh...iyaaa teruuusss...aku mau keluar...terusss Yeollie..."

Chanyeol melumat bibir Baekhyun. Ciuman Baekhyun semakin dalam ketika dia mencapai puncak. Chanyeol merasakan cairan hangat di tangannya.

"Aaahhh..." eluh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menjilat cairan Baekhyun di tangannya lalu membaginya dengan Baekhyun melalui ciuman.

"Kau siap?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol mengulum junior Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun terhenyak. Chanyeol mengulum dan menjilati junior Baekhyun dengan lidahnya. Dia menghisap bola kembar Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh...Yeollie...aaahhh..."

Mendengar Baekhyun merasakan kenikmatan, Chanyeol semakin liar menjelajahi daerah itu. Dia menciumi setiap inci bagian itu, mengulum, menjilat dan menghisap junior Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengerjap namun juga melihat Chanyeol.

"Yeollie...aaahhh"

Chanyeol menyudahi aktivitasnya dan menatap Baekhyun, "Kau menyukainya?" tanya Chanyoel. Baekhyun mengangguk. Chanyeol kembali melumat bibir Baekhyun dengan dalam namun tetap hati-hati.

"Lakukan sekarang Yeollie..." pinta Baekhyun di sela ciuman mereka.

"Sebentar lagi ya chagi..."

Chanyeol mengangkat pantat Baekhyun sehingga sedikit lebih tinggi. Chanyeol meludahi jarinya dan mencari lubang Baekhyun. Ketika dia menemukannya, Chanyeol memasukkan jarinya perlahan.

"Aaahhh..." erang Baekhyun ketika dia merasakan jari Chanyeol di dalam dirinya,

"Tahan Baekkie...rasakan saja chagi...nanti juga tidak akan sakit." ucap Chanyeol dengan perlahan memasukkan jarinya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Perlahan Chanyeol menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk.

"Aaahhh...teruuusss...Yeollie...aaahhh...iyaaa di situ...aaahhh...enakkk..."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakan jarinya ketika dia berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol yang lain berada di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun sendiri bermanja dengan junior Chanyeol.

"Aaahhh...Yeollie...masukkan...aaahhh..."

"Kau mau sekarang chagi...hng..."

Mata Baekhyun mengerjap, dia mengangguk dengan menahan kenikmatan yang ada di dalam dirinya.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya lalu bersiap untuk memasuki Baekhyun.

"Tahan ya chagi..."

Chanyeol mengarahkan juniornya ke dalam lubang Baekhyun. "Aaahhh Yeollie..." erang Baekhyun ketika junior Chanyeol masuk ke dalam dirinya.

"Aaahh...Baekkie...milikmu nikmat sekali..."

Chanyeol menggerakkan juniornya dengan ritme yang sedikit pelan. Sementara tangannya mengocok junior Baekhyun.

"Aaahhh...Yeollie...aaahhh teruuus Yeollie...teruuuss...lebih cepat..."

Sesuai permintaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mempercepat ritme permainannya. Baekhyun meremas sprei tempat tidur saat dia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika junior Chanyeol menyentuh dinding lubangnya.

"Teruuusss Yeollie...iyaaa teruuusss...aaahhh teruuusss chagi...di situ... iyaaa...lebih cepat..."

"Baekkie...lubangmu nikmat sekali...aaahhh..."

Chanyeol semakin mempercepat gerakannya juga tangannya.

"Yeollie...aku mau keluar...aaahhh...Yeollie..."

"Sama-sama ya chagi...aaahhhh..."

"Aaahhh...aaahhh...Yeollie...teruuusss..."

"Aaaaaahhh...iyaaa...aaahhhh..." erang Chanyeol ketika juniornya berkedut dan mengeluarkan cairan di dalam lubang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas Baekhyun bersama dengan cairan Baekhyun yang tumpah. Mereka berdua berpelukan dan kembali berciuman. Mata mereka saling beradu.

"Apa aku kasar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau bermain dengan lembut Yeollie. Terima kasih." ucap Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mencium Baekhyun, "Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih mau kembali dan pecaya padaku."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

"Kau mau mandi sendiri atau aku temani?" tanya Baekhyun dengan nada nakal.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sedikit heran, "Bathupku cukup kok untuk kita berdua." jawab Chanyeol dengan tersenyum. Baekhyun melumat bibir Chanyeol, dengan masih berciuman Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun ala bridal style ke kamar mandi.

**- END -**

**Dee (｡◕‿◕｡)**

**###  
**

**Read and review ＼(￣▽￣;)／ **

**Don't be silent reader **

**Thank you v(=∩_∩=)ﾌ**


End file.
